


oops! my heart went oops!

by que_sera_sera



Series: dream smp wlw [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Useless Lesbians, gaming lesbians, genderbent au, no beta we die like men, oneshot... that i might make into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera_sera/pseuds/que_sera_sera
Summary: minecraft manhunt except it's actually a womanhunt with useless lesbians
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp wlw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767187
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	oops! my heart went oops!

**Author's Note:**

> dream and george have stated that they are okay with fanfiction being made of them. if this offends them in any way, I'm willing to take this down.
> 
> dream's irl name is still clay. george's irl name is georgia, and her username is georgienotfound (everyone alternates between calling her georgia and georgie).
> 
> btw this is from dream's "pov" (third person limited).

"So, today we're gonna be doing another Minecraft Manhunt, where lovely Georgia over here -" Georgie smacks her, interrupting Dream's speech, "- Georgie is going to try and hunt me down. If I die once, Georgie wins. If I beat the game, I win," Dream says.

"Are you ready to lose, Florida?" Georgie mocks.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dream replies. "3, 2, 1, go!"

"That countdown was WAY rushed!"

"Too bad." Dream goes towards the spruce forest, chopping down four logs with her fist, holding down her left click.

She doesn't need to care whether the tree is left floating, because Georgie is on her way, and Dream isn't in the mood to die right now. She runs away a little bit, making sure to increase the space between her and Georgie, and makes her logs into planks. The planks become a crafting table and a few sticks. She places down her crafting table to craft a pickaxe, an axe, and a sword. Georgie is still far behind because Dream can't see her anywhere.

"Oh, Dream!" Georgie calls out. 

"Shut up, Georgie." The dream breaks her crafting table. There's a mountain in front of her. It's going to be so annoying to climb, but it's also going to be annoying for Georgie to climb too. She breaks another two logs and turns it into planks. 

"Dream, I can see you," Georgie says.

She attacks Dream with a wooden sword, which Dream immediately runs away from. It only took two hearts, but Dream has to be careful. She still has decent hunger, so she's regenerating her hearts back, but it's not going to stay that way for long. But Dream runs away towards the mountain and parkours her way up to the top. She didn't even need to use blocks, which was nice. Georgie's not as good as parkour as Dream, so Dream has bought herself a few seconds that she's gladly going to take. She mines six pieces of stone, enough to make a pickaxe and an axe. Then she sees a sheep on the mountain, so she kills the sheep with her wooden axe and eats the raw mutton. She needs it, and it can't poison her.

She places her crafting table down and crafts the axe and the pickaxe. Then, she breaks the crafting table with her new stone axe and runs away. Dream feels sweaty, nervous almost, but electrified. Minecraft Manhunt always does this to her. She can't exactly explain why. It's probably all of that adrenaline coursing throughout her veins or something stupidly poetic or scientific like that.   
"Oh, Georgie..." Dream lets her voice trail off. 

"Yeah, okay," Georgie says, though there isn't much weight behind her words. Dream's killed her countless times.

Dream digs down in a grassy part of the mountain, shifts to crouch down, and waits for Georgie to pass by. 

"Oh, Dream!" Georgie says. She trails off too, but in a different way. Dream can now see Georgie's tag, "GeorgieNotFound" appear on her screen. Georgie passes by in the other direction and then goes back. 

"The compass is acting so weirdly right now," she complains. Dream towers up and launches a sneak attack on Georgie.

"Dream!" Georgie shrieks in (fake) horror, and starts attacking back. Georgie still has wooden tools. Dream easily kills Georgie, and she takes Georgie's food too. 

"You're kidding me, I still have to cook this?" Dream says sarcastically.  
  
"Dream. Shut up," Georgie grumbles. 

"And what if I don't?" Dream grins.

"Then I'll," Dream imagines that Georgie gesticulates here before she remembers that Dream can't see it, "I'll do something to you."

"I'm absolutely terrified," Dream says in a monotone voice.

She keeps walking for a little bit, occasionally breaking a tree or two to help with parkour until she stumbles across a village. A taiga village. Fancy. She takes a few seconds to appreciate it, because it's still new to her, despite it being almost a year old. But a few seconds is all that she can afford. Immediately, she goes into the blacksmith house. Before entering the actual enclosed space, she takes the furnaces out. It's one less thing to craft. Then, she goes into the loot. She's gotten super lucky with this one. Dispersed throughout the chest, there's some bread, an iron chestplate, five pieces of iron, three diamonds, and seven pieces of obsidian. This is perfect. She takes out the bread and the iron first. Then, she takes out the iron armor and puts it on. After that, she grabs the diamonds. She has to wait a bit each time to trick Georgie.

"You're already mining? And you've gotten diamonds?" Georgie asks.

"Yeah, I got pretty lucky," Dream replies. She takes the obsidian out of the chest.

"You're joking me. You're already ready to go to the Nether. And it's been how long?" Georgie whines. And then she groans, just to add to the effect.

Her groans are pretty cute. They're funny to hear, and even though this video's going to be posted, it's like a little language, trying to figure out Georgie's intentions. Mostly the groans are angry or frustrated, but sometimes they're sad. Sometimes they're from pure exertion.

"Why did you mine the obsidian?" Georgie asks.

Dream has to think of an answer quickly. "Uh, you know. You just love to trap me in the Nether." 

She leaves the blacksmith and goes outside to mine the hay blocks. 

"Oh, there's a village. And it doesn't even look like you've raided this one either! I'm going to head to the blacksmith and see what's there," Georgie says triumphantly.

"Okay, you do that." Dream starts to hum and she runs out of the village.

"Dream. You've been here." Georgie pauses. "And you've raided the blacksmith. You didn't mine the stuff you said you did."

"I can neither confirm or deny," Dream replies.

"You big..." Georgie waits, trying not to swear. "Stinking liar."

"Uh-huh. Okay, Georgie."

"Oh, Dream! I'm going to catch you!" Georgie says giddily. 

"Sure. In your dreams." Dream replies. 

She crafts a diamond sword and an iron pickaxe. She'll probably find more iron later when she eventually goes mining. Hopefully. The leftover diamond doesn't matter as much to her, because diamond buckets don't exist. She veers to the left a little bit to hopefully confuse Georgie. It's not really enough to change the direction of the compass too much, but it's enough to keep Georgie off of her trail. Or maybe there will be another village. Dream keeps on going. Eventually, she finds another village. Again, she goes to the blacksmith first. She takes the iron and bread but leaves the sapling and horse armor alone. Dream mines a few pieces of wood out of the house, enough to make another crafting table. After making the crafting table, she makes two buckets. That should be enough. Then, she steals some water from the farms. 

She realizes that she still has some time, so she hits the iron golem, towers up, and kills it for a few extra pieces of iron. As the golem gets more cracked, she hits it more and more. It dropped three pieces of iron and one poppy, which isn't the best spawn rate for iron, but it's okay. Enough for a helmet, along with her previous iron.

"Dream, you've been awfully quiet," Georgie says.

"I'm just focusing." Dream crafts the iron helmet.

"Focusing on what," Georgie says, "Losing?" 

"No," Dream says with a snort.

Dream keeps on walking, and she finds a patch of gravel. She breaks it, and somehow immediately gets flint. Lucky her.

A little bit further on, she finds a lava patch. Perfect. She places down her water and makes the nether portal like that. After all, Georgie is a right little asshole who's just going to break the blocks of obsidian, with stone tools. Well, now, no. According to the chat, Georgie's gotten iron.

"Acquired hardware. Ooh," Dream teases.

"Shut up, Dream," Georgie replies.

She stands back, to admire her work, and then lights the nether portal on fire. Georgie has to be mining, it's the only way for her to have gotten iron so far. There wasn't an iron golem in the first village. Or, at least, there wasn't one that Dream could have seen. 

Dream lights the portal, and then she goes through. 

* * *

  
The advancement for entering the Nether, "We Need to Go Deeper" appears on the screen. 

"No! You have to be kidding me. I am doing awfully," Georgie complains.

"That's a you problem." Dream grins. She's gotten pretty far. She travels across the netherrack until she finds a fortress, exchanging easy banter with Georgie. Georgie moans once, which is inevitable, but it's strange to Dream. Strange in a good way. Damn it.

The fortress notification shows up. 

"Jesus, what's even the point now?" Georgie says.

"Hey, don't be so Nancy Negative over there," Dream teases.

"I'm not Nancy Negative. I'm..." Georgie pauses to think. "I'm Georgie Gonnakickyourass." 

"How, if you're so behind? Also, I'm going to have to censor that." 

"You'll see."

Dream laughs. "Uh-huh. Sure."

She waits and kills nine blazes, for eight blaze rods. Now, all she needs is the ender pearls. She finds her way back to the nether portal. To her delight, it isn't broken. 

So she goes through.

She comes back to a nasty surprise. Georgie has placed lava all over the portal, so Dream is burning. She can't extinguish herself fast enough, and she's on low health. 

"Georgie!" Dream screams.

"You idiot. You gullible idiot. You actually thought that I wasn't going to trap your portal?" Georgie asks.

"Not like this, Georgie." Dream shakes her head in real life. "Not like this."

Dream knows this is the transition from the main channel to DreamXD.

"Ok. I just want to see how you did it," Dream pleads. She puts herself into creative mode. Georgie had completely surrounded the nether portal.

"And you had extra obsidian too. You should've known that I would have trapped you." Georgie laughed.

"That's it, Georgie. I'm not taking this abuse anymore." Dream huffs. She types in "/kill GeorgieNotFound," and then presses enter.

"Oh my god." Georgie starts laughing. Her laugh is so pretty. Even though she's laughing at Dream being a fool, it's just too beautiful, deep, and rich. God. "Dream."

Dream sighs, and she stops the recording software.

"Oh my fucking God. You're still going to post that?" Georgie asks.

"Does it look like I have any other content? And besides, you weren't recording," Dream responds.

"Ooh, Florida is mad," Georgie says, putting emphasis on the last word.

Georgie is always so flirty outside of their videos. It makes Dream kind of mad that Georgie is always so unreactive in videos when she's a brat offstream. It makes enough sense though.

"I sure am mad, Georgia. Just like South Ossetia and Abkhazia." Dream laughs. After the Florida v Georgia thing started, Dream looked up the country of Georgia, because there wasn't really a valid thing that she could say about the state of Georgia in the US. It'd just be weird. So she stayed up all night to learn about Georgia the country, even though she was tired and she couldn't focus. Well, that's what happens when meds wear off, kind of.

"You wouldn't." Georgie gasps, scandalized.

"I would. Isn't it super late, you idiot?" Dream asks.

"Yeah, but it's always super late. I am a nocturnal being." Georgie probably glimmers in her being.

"So nocturnal that you're up at seven in the morning?"

"Shit, you're right. Isn't it like 3am for you?" 

"Yeah, I need to sleep. Good night, Georgie."

"Good night, Dream." 

Dream quits teamspeak and just sits in her chair for a little bit and reflects. Georgia is just so beautiful and wild. And it's not weird to say that at all, right? Dream can't imagine living without her. Life would just be so dull. Their easy banter, their laughs, everything. It's just so easy with Georgie. Like it wasn't in the past.

It's 3:15. She needs to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> gaming lesbians! gaming lesbians! gaming lesbians!
> 
> i was motivated to write this genderbent au bc florida and georgia? too good. too good of a coincidence. i HAD to do it.
> 
> i wrote this fic in a day so comment below if you see a mistake, please!
> 
> also comment down below: should i make this into a series? should it just be dream and george who are genderbent or do you want me to make the whole dream team genderbent? ~~badgirlhalo is canon~~ jk i'm actually not sure about bad's name. if we do whole dream team genderbent, should bad be badgirlhalo or goodgirl... something to do with the devil idk (i'm thinking devil horns is too... erm... subject to interpretation)
> 
> tumblr is @que-sera-sera, feel free to drop a request or just say hi!


End file.
